Blinding scars
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: one day during the summer break, Harry's cooking the Dursley's dinner when his cousin knocks him over, sending the food to the floor. Vernon sees this and punishes Harry and to hide his injury, Hair grows his hair out and pulls it over his face.
1. Chapter 1

**Has no title yet**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: one day during the summer break, Harry's cooking the Dursley's dinner when his cousin knocks him over, sending the food to the floor. Vernon sees this and punishes Harry and to hide his injury, Hair grows his hair out and pulls it over his face.

**A/N: I don't Harry Potter.**

**Warning: mention of child abuse**

Ch. 1

It's the start of summer break for Harry, but unlike his friends, who would be out playing games, going swimming, going places or to see other family, he was stuck with all of the chores his ' loving ' family wanted him do. They didn't offer him any help, he was to do them by himself or he would either get a beating or no food or sometimes both. Right now, he was doing the cooking, he had just finished fixing the bush that Uncle vernon had destoryed last year when his friend Ron and his brothers rescued him. The hot grease popped and cracked as he turned over the chicken and stirred the peppers mixed with them. Every once in awhile the grease would land on his hands, causing him to flinch, but that was minor compared to what was about to happen to him.

Dudley came running down the stairs to join his parents at the table. But he veered to go into the kitchen and went to the fridge to get him something to drink. Once he got his canned soda from the fridge, he walked back towards the table tripping Harry from under his feet and causing him to fall with the food crashing to the floor and all over the kitchen floor.

Hearing the sound, Vernon and Petunia look and see the mess. Only Vernon gets up and he had the face of pure rage and hate in his beady eyes.

" POTTER! " He thundered and stalked to him.

Harry was still on the floor, on his knees was trying to clean up the mess, " I'm sorry Uncle Vernon! I'm sorry! "

" Your going to be sorry you little freak! " Vernon roared as he kicked Harry in the side, causing him to hit the corner of the stove and crack a rib.

" I'll clean it up and try again. " Harry grimaced.

" I think not. It's high time you really learn what happens when you don't do as your told! " Vernon shouted as he kicked Harry again and he landed on his back. Vernon put his foot down on Harry's chest and reached over for the frying pan that still had the cooling grease in it. He put the pan back on the stove and left it there until it started to pop and crack again then pulled it over to Harry's head.

" No! Please don't! " Harry pleaded again.

Petunia seeing what her husband was doing and what he planned to do was shocked and shouted, " Vernon! Don't! **They'll** come after us! "

" Oh don't worry my dear. I'm only going to hurt him a little. " Vernon said too sweetly and both Harry and his Aunt didn't like that tone of his.

Vernon lifted his foot off of Harry's chest and put his hand down over Harry's face and held open his left eye lid and tipped the pan over.

" Stop it now Vernon! " Petunia shouted but couldn't do anything but watch as the hot grease fell and went into her nephew's eye and part of his face and listen to his pained filled screams as Vernon held his eye shut for what felt like the longest time before he let go of the boy and hauled him up the stairs and into his room where he locked him in and left him.

" Get the keys, Petunia. We're eating out for a while. " Vernon said calmly when he came back down.

Petunia got the keys and gave them to him, but didn't follow after him when he and Dudley went to the door.

" Petunia? "

" I'm...I'm not hungry. I don't feel too well. You two go on without me. " She said in a shocked and uneasy voice. Vernon and Dudley looked at each other, shrugged and left with Dudley saying that they would bring her back something when they came home.

Petunia sat down on her sofa, pale as a ghost, eyes wide, she knew that Vernon would beat Harry and bring him down emotionly, but she never saw him get that violent with the boy before and it scared her, she was never afraid of Vernon, but now she was and even though she didn't like her nephew, she never hated him, she was afraid for him too.

Looking up at the ceiling, she said, " Lily. Please forgive me. "

The next few months was torture for Harry. For he was now scared and blinded. He didn't look at it in the mirror to see how bad the damage was, what good would it do for him? Not only that, but his cousin and his friends were back to Harry hunting and with Harry's eye like it was, he couldn't see them as good as before and couldn't get away. They would kick, punch, and spit on him. He was no longer allowed to take a bath, well once in awhile he would, but that was only when the Dursley's went out and he had found the door unlocked the rare times they did go, his hair was getting longer, oily, and matted. By the time came for him to go back to his school arrived, his hair was down to his shoulders, looked like a bird's and a rat's nest combined, and was so oily and sickly that it looked like if you touched it your hand would be soaked in the oil.

Harry had hoped the night before the door would be unlocked so he could wash his hair at least, but no such luck.

When Harry and Hedwig arrived at the station, he, Vernon, and Dudley were shocked when Petunia said that she would go with him.

Once inside the station, she asked, " What time does that train leave? "

" E-Eleven sharp. " He answered, wondering what had happened to his cruel aunt.

" It's 10: 30. Go into that bathroom and fix your hair. Here. " She said, handing him something and leaving quickly back out.

Looking into his hand, Harry saw a small bar of soap and quickly took advantage of it and went straight to the bathroom, made sure no one else was there, locked the door and quickly soaped his hair clean as much as he could in the time that he had and dried it with hand dryer. Once he thought that he looked a bit more better, he pulled his hair over the burns, bad eye, and the other half of his glasses and unlocked the door, grabbed Hedwig, his trunk and left for the train.

Once he got on the train and found a compartment, that was occupied by an adult in ragged robes, his friends came in asking,

" Excuse us, but we're looking for Harry Po...Harry?! Is that you? " Hermione questioned seeing the scar on his forehead and rounded glasses, though she only saw one half of them, the other was covered by his long hair.

" Hey Hermione. " He said quietly, pointing to the man on the other side of compartment.

Ron and Hermione looked over and sat down beside Harry.

Harry saw that Hermione had a orange cat with a squashed in face and that Ron's rat Scabbers was nowhere to be seen.

" What's with the hair, mate? " Ron asked quietly as well.

Thinking quickly, Harry simply said, " Trying something new. "

Hermione didn't looked convinced and Harry knew that she would corner him and ask again, Ron however took the lie and left it at that.

On the way to Hogwarts was nothing different other then something called Dementors stopping the train and causing Harry to nearly faint and the man they were sitting with wake up and cast a spell that sent the dementor running. The trio learned after that the man's name was R.J. Lupin and he was going to be their new teacher for defense. Harry thought the man had a shocked look at seeing him but the look was gone before he could blink twice with his good eye and then he left, leaving a bar of chocolate for them to eat, saying that it would help them after being around the dementor.

When Harry and his friends got to their table, Harry knew that he was getting stares because of how he looked, but he didn't want any of them to know about his eye or burns and kept looking down and didn't even look up when Dumbledore began his usual speech or when the food showed up. But he did look up when a sneering voice said,

" Potter. " Snape looked down at him.

" Yes sir? " Harry replied.

" The headmaster wants to see you after the feast. " He replied and turned back to the staff table.

" Yes sir. " Harry replied to Snape's back.

Harry stood outside of the headmaster's door and was wondering whether or not to go inside or just turn back. As he turned to leave, an old voice said,

" Please come in, Harry. "

Decision made for him, Harry went inside the office and noticed that the headmaster was not alone. Snape was there as well, but Harry ignored him and focused his good eye to the headmaster.

" You wanted to see me, sir? " Harry questioned, standing in front of Dumbledore.

" Please sit, Harry. " Dumbledore said, pointing to the chair beside Harry.

" I'd rather stand right now, sir. " Harry replied, knowing that if he did sit down and got back up, his back would protest with the movement and he would winch. He didn't want the two men in front of him to ask questions or mock him.

" Very well. I couldn't help but notice your new hair style this year Harry. " Dumbledore said.

For a moment Harry was scared, what if they wanted him to cut it? Was there a hair length rule that he didn't know about?

" Relax Potter. " Snape said for the first time since Harry arrived. " The headmaster is merely curious as to the sudden change. " His usual sneer in place.

Both Snape and Dumbledore noticed Harry's tense muscles loosen, before Harry answered Dumbledore's question,

" I just wanted to try something new this year sir. I'll probalbly cut it next year if I don't like it. "

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a long time before he nodded and addressed Snape,

" Severus. Please take Harry to his dormitory, as it is after curfew. "

Snape nodded and said, " Let's go Potter. " and walked to the door without looking back.

" Goodnight sir. " Harry quietly said to Dumbledore and left after Snape, closing the door as he left.

" I do hope that is all that it is. " Dumbledore said outloud to himself and his phoenix, Fawkes.

" Luurrr. " The bird hummed in reply.

" I'm sure there's another reason why you decided to let your unruley hair grow out this year, Potter. Seeing as you wouldn't tell the headmaster the truth, so why don't you try to tell me the real reason? " Snape said the moment Harry was beside him.

" It was the truth. Why can't **you** understand that? " Harry retorted, glaring at the potions master.

" You always have a motive for doing something, now what is it? " Snape growled back, acting like he didn't hear him, watching Harry's face to see if the hair would move so he could see what the boy was trying to hide.

" None of your damn business. " Harry growled back and realized too late that had just given Snape a reason for giving him a detention, which is what he did.

" Language Potter. Detention, my office tomorrow night. 9:00 sharp. If your one second late, your going to have detention the day after. Now get to your dorm. " Snape said, pointing towards the Gryffindor tower and watched as the young teen walked by him and could've sworn he saw a small burn on his forehead above his left eyebrow.

_' A little burn has him hiding half of his face? How pathetic. ' _Snape thought as he went down to the dungeons, not fully knowing that that 'small' burn went further then what he saw and that Harry's left eye was now a jade colored green then the emerald green of his good eye.

**Here's ch. 1! Hope ya'll like it!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Has no title yet**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: one day during the summer break, Harry's cooking the Dursley's dinner when his cousin knocks him over, sending the food to the floor. Vernon sees this and punishes Harry and to hide his injury, Hair grows his hair out and pulls it over his face.

**A/N: I don't Harry Potter.**

**Warning: mention of child abuse**

**Last Time,**

_' A little burn has him hiding half of his face? How pathetic. ' Snape thought as he went down to the dungeons, not fully knowing that that 'small' burn went further then what he saw and that Harry's left eye was now a jade colored green then the emerald green of his good eye._

**Ch.2**

Harry got to his dorm without running into Flinch or his cat. He found Hermione sitting up, reading a book as usual.

Hearing the portrait open, Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing there. " Harry, is everything alright? " She asked him, shutting her book.

" Yes everything's fine. Dumbledore was just wondering about my new hair style. " He answered her, heading for the stairs before she could ask anything else. He heard her sigh and get up from the sofa and head up the stairs too. He made it to his dormitory before she made it all the way up the stairs and went straight to the bathroom where the hot water and soap was calling his name.

After getting his hair fully cleaned up and combed, his body cleaned of the grim and dead skin cells that were starting to flake off, he got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the sink to brush his teeth and try to comb his hair free of all the knots he had. He managed to get almost all of the knots out, but a few times he couldn't and cut it out instead, thankfully though it was mostly in the back of his head and not the front. He went out to get his pajama's that he had forgotten, went back inside the bathroom, dried off and put them on, came back out and went to bed, pulling the curtains around his bed and a pillow over his head in case he wasn't awake before his friends and they saw his scars and eye.

The next day Harry was awakened by Ron shaking his arm, " Harry! Wake up mate! You overslept, it's time for class! "

" Alright I'll be there in a second. " Harry's muffled voice replied tightening his hold on his pillow.

" I'm not leaving here until I see you get up. It's time for classes, now get up, we have potions first. " Ron ordered.

Harry put his hand under the pillow and pressed it to his face before moving the pillow away and turning to look at Ron, glaring a sleepy glare at him,

" I'm up, now go so I can get dressed and use the loo. " He growled.

" Alright. But don't say I tried to warn you about potions class. " Ron replied hotly and left.

Harry glared at Ron's back before he got up, got his uniform and went to the bathroom, coming out he was fully dressed, hair over his face, eye, and the other half of his glasses, he had forgotten to take them off last night and they were little bent, but he would fix them later before he went to Snape's detention tonight.

The moment Harry walked into the potions classroom, Snape started in, " I see that our celebrity has decided to take his sweet time in getting here this morning. " A few Slytherins laughed and others smirked and sniggered.

" 10 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness Potter and another detention. " Snape said and turned back to the class,

" As I was saying before being interrupted..." Harry tuned him out as he sat down with Hermione and Ron.

" I told you mate. " Ron whispered.

" Shut it Ron. I'm not in the mood for your shit. " Harry replied angerily, glaring holes into his potions book.

Both Ron's and Hermione's eyes widen at hearing their friend cuss.

" Harry... " Hermione began but Snape interupted her,

" 5 more points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter for langauge. Whatever you have to say to Potter can wait until the class is over. Now everyone get to work. "

While they were working on their potions, Harry couldn't help but notice that Snape was going in the other direction to check their potions, before he would come from their left, now he's coming from the right.

_' Trying to see what I'm 'hiding' again. Alright Mr. sneaky. How's this. ' _ Harry thought when he saw Snape getting closer, he put his left hand to his forehead and pressed his hair more over his eye and acted like he was having a headache.

_' Why that little..How did catch me? Better yet, why was he even watching me? That little snake in lions clothes. ' _ Snape thought before glaring at Harry and then at his potion, blood replinsher, it was almost the right color, but not close enough. Snape let this go for once seeing as he was already peeved at Harry for finding him out.

Harry smirked behind his hair as he watched Snape leave with an angry look in his eyes.

_' Ha! That'll teach him, trying to pry into my life! ' _ Harry thought.

" So Harry, you ready for this year's quidditch matches? " George asked Harry at lunch, causing Harry to choke on his drink.

He had completely forgotten about playing quidditch, how was going to hide his scars and eye from his team mates? This was going through his mind as both Fred and George beated him on the back, causing him to winch at every hit they did as they hit his bruised and welted up back.

" Guys stop, your hurting him. " Ginny said coming over to the three and pushing her brothers away from Harry and rubbing his back instead.

Harry caught his breathe and raised his hand out to her to let know that he was fine.

" Better? " She asked, sitting down beside him.

" Y-cough-Yes. Thank you. You guys sure do pack a punch. " Harry tried to smile at the twins but it came out as a grimace because of the pain he had.

" Sorry about that. " Fred said.

" Didn't want you to pass out. " George said.

" From a glass of pumkin juice. " They said together, smiling.

Harry smiled this time and took another drink of his pumkin juice.

" But seriously Harry. Are you ready the game coming up? " Ron asked.

" I don't think I'll play this year. " Harry said, causing everyone at the table to stop eating and look at him.

Fred and George looked him then to each other and grabbed him from either side of his arms and picked him up and out of the Great Hall.

" Hey! Guys, let me go! What are you doing! Let me go! Please! " Harry shouted, paniced and struggling as hard as he could, Fred and George looked at each other again and went into a bathroom, where they set him down and faced him.

" What's gotten into you Harry? You love Quidditch. Why stop playing? " Fred asked, looking into Harry's scared eyes, _' wait. eyes? ' _ That's when Fred's own eyes widen as he saw that Harry's long hair had pushed back away from his face during his struggle against them, he looked to George and he knew that his twin had noticed too because he too was wide eyed and pale.

" Harry. What happened to you?! " They asked together.

Harry's eyes widen as he realized that his hair wasn't hiding his left eye anymore.

" It's nothing! A cooking accident, don't tell any one please! " He answered and pleaded with them.

" Don't tell any one! " Fred said.

" A cooking accident my arse! " George said.

" Your blind in your left eye! " They said together again.

" I know I'm blind in my left eye! " Harry shouted back at them, " Please don't tell anyone about it, please. " Harry pleaded again, falling to his knees.

" Harry you can't keep this to yourself or between us, you have to at least tell Madam Promfrey. She can heal the scars or maybe even your eye. " George said calmly putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed gently, but the touch made Harry flinch again, this time they noticed.

" Anything else you need to tell us? " Fred asked.

" No. " Harry answered shortly.

" Come on mate, let's take you to Madam Promfrey, she can fix ya right up. " George said, helping Harry up.

" But.. " Harry started.

" Don't worry. We can ask her to lie and say that we brought you up there to check your head, seeing as you said that you didn't want to play quidditch this year. " Fred said as Harry pulled his hair back over his face.

" Alright, but... " Harry tried again,

" And we won't say a word to anyone about it. " They said.

" In awfully early Potter. Your not sick are you? " Madam Promfrey asked as she saw who had come in her office.

" It's not that Madam Promfrey. " George said.

" It's a bit more then a sickness. " Fred said.

" Show her Harry. " George said, keeping a firm, but gentle hold on the young teen.

" Promise you won't tell anyone? " Harry asked the mediwitch.

" Depends on what it is you want me not to tell. " She replied.

Sighing, Harry lifted his hand up and moved his hair away from his face and flinched when he heard Madam Promfrey gasp loudly.

" Good gracies! What on earth happened to you Harry? " She asked in shock.

" Cooking accident. " He answered, looking down.

" That is the worst excuse that I've ever heard when a student is hurt! " She exclaimed, rushing around her office, getting two potions down and a salve.

" Sit down. " She ordered him and handed him the potions. " Drink these. " She ordered him again and watched as he did as she told him.

When Harry had finished them, he noticed that he no longer felt any pain in his face or the rest of his body and that his face felt less tighter and he could move his lips a bit better, but he still couldn't see out of his left eye.

Seeing that some of the burn marks had disappeared and his skin returned to normal, Madam Promfrey gave him the salve,

" Put this on the rest of your burns twice a day and they'll clear right up. Now let's look at that eye of yours. " she said and got closer to his face and began to examine his eye.

It was plain that he was blind in his eye. The mismatched colors of his eyes were a dead give away.

" What exactly were you cooking? " Madam Promfrey asked in a disbelieveing voice as she kept looking in his cloudied eye, she moved her hand in from of his face, but only his right eye followed the movement, his left didn't even move.

" Chicken. I tripped over my shoelace and didn't let go of the pan. " Harry answered as he watched what she was doing.

She nodded and bent down a little more and tried to left his eyelid, but it wouldn't budge.

" It appears that your eyelid has melted to your eye, Mr. Potter. Your eye is severally damaged, I'm afraid that I can't do anything for it. The only thing that I can do is just keep giving you the pain reliever and the burn salve until it's all cleared up. And You'll have to go through a little therapy to better adjust to this. " She said to him, " I want you to come back here in the mornings and evenings for that. " She continued and then dismissed them.

" Maybe I'll be able to play this year after all. " Harry said as they left her office.

" Don't you worry about the game Harry. We can manage at least one game without you. " George said.

" You just worry about getting better and hiding your little secret. " Fred said as he and George walked with Harry to his next class.

" Thank guys. " Harry said.

" No problem! " They said as they entered the room.

At 9:00, Harry knocked on Snape's door.

" Enter. " Snape replied coldly.

Harry opened the door and walked up to Snape's desk.

Snape continued to grade the bottled potions in front of him. Harry noticed that it was the potions that he and his other classmates did earlier.

" You'll be cleaning the floor and cauldrons, without magic. Tomorrow you will continue if you are not finished before curfew. " Snape said, not looking up at Harry.

" Yes sir. " Harry answered and went straight to the small cauldrons that they use.

" Not those cauldrons, Potter, the larger ones. Over there. " Snape said and pointed to the other side of the room where a big stack of large cauldron sat, almost touching the ceiling, the only thing keeping them up was a sticking charm.

Sighing quietly, Harry went to them and wondered how he was suppose to get to the ones on top, when Snape said again,

" There's a ladder in the closet to your left, Potter. I assume that you know how to open a closet door, don't you? "

" Yes sir. " Harry answered and went to the closet, opened the door and saw nothing but pitch blackness. He began to tremble and breathing fast, he didn't want to go in there, so he put his hand in to feel for the ladder, he couldn't find it right by the door, so he edged closer inside, he felt a mop or broom handle, but still no ladder.

" Today Potter! " Snape snapped, causing Harry to jump and fall into the closet, he paniced and screamed.

**Here's ch. 2! Hope ya'll liked it!**

**Thank You: KAT, MAKURAYAMI OOKAMI, RECLUSIVELYNN, CARA-TANAKA, FAII-CHAN, THATSALLWEGOT, LIGHTNSHADOWS, EMMA, EMTHEREBLE, DTDY, MUSIC909, AZY0020, SETO K4IBA1, BADBONITA, for reviewing last ch.**

**And thank you who favored, I'd write you all down, but there's just too many:)**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
